


无题

by a_clump_of_algae



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Genderswap, Sexswapswap
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 22:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19327360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_clump_of_algae/pseuds/a_clump_of_algae





	无题

她说要去找Frederica，你宁愿相信这不可能，怎么会有人清楚Frederica的下落。你大喊大叫让她回来，可你没问过她的名字，嘶吼在震耳欲聋的舞曲里只是徒劳。还有下一次吗？你想过每一天凌晨在这里蹲守，等那个瘦瘦小小的背影解开领结脱掉制服衬衫跳进舞池，问她是不是刚才倒酒的那位服务生，总比像今天这样直接上去打招呼舒服得多。最开始她一直垂着眼低下头，双臂在头顶上挥舞，肩胛骨在半透明的丝绸上衣下左右摆动，你还能看到脊椎处凹陷的小沟。你心想不该缠着她说话，过一会她说不定会转身——近到足以感受呼吸的距离，你忍不住向下瞄，皮质内衣在她胸口交叉成十字，微微隆起处被上缘勒出印记，外面那件讨厌的衣服却严严实实包到锁骨以上。你再次向她问好，终于换来一声简短的回应，不知道这个微笑是否也算在回应之内，或许刚刚在吧台里倒酒时她就始终这么笑着。你贴在她身后跳舞，勉强合上步子，几次腰部向后碰撞时你只能遮在裆前掩饰自己的窘态。她不开口，拿害羞当作武器，每一个动作和每一阵衣料的摩擦都在向你炫耀，反正你得不到这些引诱动作指向的结果。高跟鞋把酒瓶踩得稀烂，她因为差点伤到你的脚趾而道歉，你还是逮住了机会搂她的肩。

“我在隔壁上学，打两份工。”没有空座位了，她挤在窄小的楼梯角落里擦着汗珠，向左边挪了挪躲开你的搂抱。

也不知道是真是假，是哪所高中，你猜了一会，最后觉得都无所谓。她没有发现嘴角涂歪的口红印，也没有发现肩上内衣带滑落的地方浮出深粉色，酒杯停在微张的嘴唇前方，后面一首歌又把她的注意力从你身上拉走。雏妓应该惹人怜惜才对，你没有为她感到丝毫罪恶和怜悯，在下一次邀约来临之前还惊讶于她无比旺盛的精力。手腕很细，现在握在你的手里，骨头的突起摩擦着掌心，她竟然不怎么费力就挣脱了。跳不动了？真没劲。她笑起来眯着眼向上弯，语气冷冰冰。你用胳膊拦住她，在楼梯间没有灯光的阴影里锁住她的腰，用嘴唇和牙齿寻找每一寸可以啃噬的肌肤。鞋跟踹上膝盖的那一下差点让你一条腿失去了知觉，身体一侧每根血管和骨头痛到麻木，真不知道她哪里来的力气。所幸受伤的不是卵蛋。可为什么她没有像你预想的一样头也不回地逃跑，为什么当你抬起头的时候也在笑着，天真无邪得如同享受恶作剧成果的孩子。你不会承认从这里获得的剧痛让你几乎射出来。一切都错了，一切都不该是这样的，在你的梦里她用呼唤小猫小狗的甜美声音重复你临时编造的名字，笑容除了用来证明自己是处女之身以外不具备其他含义，即使脏污的体液溅在鼻子和下巴上也不会泣不成声，等着你抚摸她的头发和脸颊，叫她“Bunny”之类的。几张纸币撒在弄皱的睡裙里，她甚至对你道谢……乖女孩，你的小兔，只在你弄疼那对娇小乳房的几秒钟怕得后退。

而你现在半跪在台阶上，伸出胳膊去握她的脚踝，和梦里纤细的脚踝触感相比隔了一层鞋上厚厚的皮革。“再见。”她踢了踢靴子试图甩开这只手，“我会把你当成笑话讲给Frederica。”这个名字让你头脑发热，起一身鸡皮疙瘩。所有无所事事、心猿意马的男人在咖啡店和公园角落里翻来覆去地谈论Frederica，你从零碎的片段里拾取她的头发、胸部、腿和眼睛，据说只有几个线人能联络到她，大部分吹嘘自己和她过夜的人都是在胡扯。她的气息不属于你们这些鼠辈。你何尝没有在脑海里勾勒过Frederica，半敞开塔夫坎长袍倚在窗台，玻璃杯里的绿色液体在手里摇晃，随便向窗外瞥上一眼。

在走神的空档你的小兔从掌心溜走了，随着不怀好意的笑声远远消失在楼梯尽头。下一次经过Frederica的窗下你或许会透过烛光发现两个背影，那女孩接过玻璃杯，咽下淡绿色的酒，Frederica教她用深吻把酒送进自己喉咙，然后影子交缠在一起。你只能在窗帘上看见晃动的不分彼此的灰色轮廓，什么也得不到。


End file.
